


She Must

by incensuous



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incensuous/pseuds/incensuous
Summary: Mercedes and Pedro; that’s all that was left of their world.





	She Must

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr

Mercedes and Pedro; that’s all that was left of their world.

Their mother and father had long since died, leaving them to fend for themselves. The deaths had been tragic and painful, but if she had to admit it, Mercedes had less mouths to feed and at the end of the day, she’d still have Pedro and Pedro would have her.

And then Pedro had formed a gang of rebels, and slowly they gained more power, a little bit more influence, and far more men than she’d ever thought possible for her little brother.

When Mercedes catches wind of a job position available as housekeeper for the great Captain Vidal of the regime, she decides to take it.

Pedro is willing to risk himself in any situation, would go to great lengths to obtain any information on the enemy, but not his sister—never his sister. Mercedes hadn’t even told him until after she’d already gotten the job (how had she even managed to hide it from him? Maybe she wouldn’t be a bad spy after all).

He’s terrified by the prospect and he wants to take upon his mantle as man of the house (their little, poor house) and forbid her from risking her life by spying for them—for him.

But she wants to do it and must do it, _because_ it’s for him.   

* * *

Their world was wrong and the only thing that was right, was being with each other.

At this point into the war, the civilians don’t give a damn what anyone else is doing, what is taboo or wrong, or immoral. All anyone wants is for the regime to fucking fall.

And that’s what Pedro wants too. But his love for his sister has always outweighed all his other desires.

It’d been a long time since they both had gotten over their issues of taboo—back when others judged and cared and condescended—yet there are still times when Pedro feels shy in his touches of Mercedes’ body.

She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever known, and always he’s felt maybe she was too good for him. There was always a sadness about her, that he thinks has been there even since they were children and times were simpler.

She’s sacrificing her life by spying for them—for him. And sometimes he wishes he didn’t have to make things so hard for his sister, didn’t have feelings inappropriate between siblings, wishes maybe if he wasn’t related to her, then she wouldn’t have to constantly live in fear against a ruthless cold-blooded monster who would sooner slice her neck than give her a chance to explain.

But Pedro has always been selfish when it came to his sister. He’s glad she loves him too much to ever give another man the time of day, because otherwise he’d probably be too busy sabotaging any potential suitors to become a rebel leader.

The few times they can see each other is when she escapes in the dead of night, underneath a heavy cloak, heavily laden with stolen supplies and food for their aching bodies and hungry bellies.

Sometimes there is time for him to be selfish and steal her away, steal her away from any prying gazes of the other men and they find each other’s warmth in the dark between shared sighs and moans.

He finds he doesn’t care if the others know or they don’t. Pedro is certain the keen, piercing eyes of the good doctor know, but Dr. Ferreiro never breathes a word.

* * *

On one quiet night they share, he stares at the night sky with her head resting on his shoulder. Pedro thinks in another life time, perhaps they could be happy. He cannot dwell on the thought for too long, before Mercedes presses one last kiss to his lips and rises.

She must sneak back into the estate while it is dark, and he wishes he didn’t have to let his sister walk willingly into the lion’s den.

His hands cling to her arms and she whispers, “I must.”

He knows. And she flees into the darkness, proving again she’d always been the brave one.  

* * *

Pedro thinks he will never forget the moment when Mercedes truly returns to him, crashing into his arms, escaping the monster who had held her captive for so long. He holds her against him for what feels like an eternity and relief washes over him in waves. 

The adrenaline thrums through the air and their veins and he promises he will never have to let her go again. He presses a kiss to her temple. She looks up at him, breathless, with her sweet eyes and dark hair, a wild halo, as he'd only seen it in the darkest of nights.

Before they run to join their comrades, their brethren, he whispers to her, “You must stay with me. Always.”

“I will,” she breathes.


End file.
